007 Legacy
by zethor18
Summary: James Bond has been Killed. Now Jason Hart, his partner, is killing taking Down SPECTRE. No survivors.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

PARIS, FRANCE

TWO DAYS AGO

12:27 P.M.

The Sniper sat upon the roof, waiting. Watching. He was waiting until exactly 12:30, when his target would walk out of the Bar, and right into the middle of his sights. He had been hired by The Company. He didn't know their reasons for wanting the target dead, but they were paying him a lot of money to Assassinate the This would have been extremely easy had his target been a normal man. But This was no normal man he was assassinating. This was 007. James Bond.

That was the reason why The Sniper was being paid $1,000,000.00 to kill him. His watch flashed to 12:28.

"_No turning back now."_ he thought to himself, as he put the bullet into the Rifle.

12:29. Any second now, Bond would open the door, and he would walk out to the street. The Sniper cocked the Rifle, as Bond walked out, right on time.

The sniper followed him with the scope for a second, as he walked through the busy Paris street.

The Snipers grip tightened on the trigger, then, Bond seemed to sense something was wrong. He bolted right as the sniper pulled the trigger, there was a silencer on the Rifle, so no shots rang out, but the gun still fired faster, and with more power than any other sniper rifle in the world. But with Bond in full sprint, that didn't help much. The Bullet nailed Bond right in the shoulder, instead of the intended target of his head, but it still blew him off his feet. He landed hard, then got up and ran.

"Dammit!" The Sniper swore, as he loaded another bullet in less than a second. Bond was holding his shoulder and running. He was hurt bad but nowhere near fatal. He fired again. This hit his chest but showed no damage. Bond was wearing Body armor under the custom tailored suit, which was now splattered with blood.

"_They were right about this guy!" _The Sniper thought to himself. _"How could he have known! Must have some kind of sixth sense crap!"_

He loaded the final bullet. At this point, the people in the crowd were running for cover. They had already realized what was happening.

The Bullet fired in almost slow motion. Then it hit its target. Bond crumpled, and The Sniper rose from his position, grabbed the gun and opened the maintenance elevator. He had come up dressed as a maintenance man. By the time the elevator reached floor one, the gun was folded away into a briefcase, as well as the clothes, and he was wearing an expensive suit and tie.

Nobody noticed him come. Nobody noticed him leave. That was what he called a clean kill.


	2. Rebirth

007

Legacy

By: Christian H.

CHAPTER 1

REBIRTH

NOW

LONDON, BRITAIN

1:15 A.M.

Jason Hart was tired. The kind of tired that come from going to sleep at 10:00 and being called into HQ at 1:00. He shouldn't be this tired when he was only 26, but this wasn't a rare occurrence anymore. He was always tired. His Black hair was sticking in all directions, but he managed to smooth it down, and put on a suit and watch. And his gun. He always carried it.

_Better Safe Than Sorry, _he always said.

When he got to HQ, it was a constant whirlwind of security, and procedures. He would much rather be on some mission right now. If he had to be anywhere except in bed this late.

By the time he made it to M's office, it was 1:45. He opened the door to her office, and went in, as she motioned for him to sit down. He sat in silence for a minute while she finished typing something, no doubt a report of some type.

She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Jason. Thank you for coming." she said.

"Like I had much of a choice." he mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" she said, with the slightest humorous smile on her lips.

"Uh... I said 'My pleasure.'" Jason said.

"Yes." she said, all humor gone. "What I am about to tell you is Confidential information. Two Days ago, James Bond, AKA Agent 007, was shot and killed by a currently unknown Sniper."

The shock must've registered on Harts' face, because M paused for a moment. Bond trained Hart. Bond saved Harts' life multiple times. But despite himself, Jason put an emotionless mask, and M went on.

"He was coming out of Bar in Paris, when the Sniper fired shot one. Numerous accounts from eyewitnesses say that Bond suddenly ran. Somehow he realized that he was being watched, then when he ran, the Sniper missed, and hit his shoulder." she continued, "He flew backwards, landed on the ground, then ran. By then the crowd was in panic, but the Sniper fired again, obviously not worried about civilian casualties, however once again he hit Bond, this time in the chest. He was wearing body armor, and he was unharmed but most certainly bruised from the impact of the powerful Sniper Rifle."

"He was about to get to cover, when the Sniper Hit the mark. Dead center, forehead."

"What was James doing in Paris?" asked Jason.

"Leisure. He was taking a vacation." came the reply.

"How much more info as of right now?"

"As I said, there are the witnesses who were interviewed, we found the bullets. They were Titanium. Extremely powerful, the reason why half of Bonds head was laying in the street."

"_Oh My God." _Thought Jason.

"These bullets should be very easy to trace, since they are so rare, but all we have come up with have been dead ends." said M. "We traced the trajectory of the bullets as well. The sniper was positioned atop an Office building opposite of the bar. We checked cameras that would have a view of the building. We got something, but its not much."

"What do we have?"

"Video from several different angles. A Snipers sets up at 12:20, fires three shots from 12:29 to 12:30, then leaves. What he is wearing looks like a maintenance Jump suit. We cant see his face."

"He took a maintenance elevator?" said Hart.

"Yes, but there are no witnesses of anyone going up or getting out at ground level."

"Then he must have changed clothes in the Elevator. There must be cameras in it right?"

"Unfortunately, no." said M.

"This was obviously professional. The Sniper was also most likely hired to Assassinate Bond. They do it for money." said Jason.

"Yes." M replied. "Now, There is another matter that you have been called in for."

"Yes?" he asked, though he almost certainly knew what was coming. He had wanted it for so long, but not like this. Not by Default.

"With Bond dead, there is a void to fill." M said the words slowly.

He felt his stomach drop.

"There is no other person, save Bond, who is more experienced to fill the position, than you. And at this point, we need a field agent with Bonds level of skill, who can track this Sniper, and interrogate him. This is why we need you Jason."

"You're telling me that you want me to be..." he stopped. He had always wanted this. Every field agent looked up to James, everyone wanted to be him, but Jason hadn't wanted it like this. He wanted Bond to hand the position over to him. To Congratulate him. Not to get it because Bond was dead.

"Yes Jason. MI6 wants you to become 007." M said these words at normal speed, but they felt like slow motion.

"I," he stopped himself. Get_ it together Hart! _"I understand. I accept."

"Thank You." she said. She pulled out a Dossier folder from one of her Drawers. "This is what you will need to know to do this."

"OK." he said straight faced.

"Go over these, then go back over them. Report back here tomorrow at 2:30 P.M."

"Thank You." Replied Jason.

He walked out of the office, in a daze. He expected that he should swell with pride for being the best Agent in the business, but all he felt like was crap. James was dead, He was 007, and now he was hunting down the killer of James. Well after all of the paperwork of course.

One thing he knew for sure. The man that killed James was going to pay very soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Dossier folder was surprisingly void of information, save that which he had already learned in the Office. Sniper. Assassination. Blah Blah Blah. He was already fired up to find this guy, but then he realized that, he didn't know what he needed to, in order to find the guy in the first place. So then he settled down, and actually read the files. One stood out to him.

The file was on the entire thing. But it included more.. He opened it and read it,

_The Sniper (Subject A) Fired from Atop Building A. Three shots were fired, & All three made contact. Shot A, Hit 007 (Subject B) in the Upper shoulder. This__ blew away part of the bone, as well as most of the muscle. Shot B, hit Subject B in the Chest, This Shot did not enter Subject B's Body, due to heavy body armor, but bruised badly. The Crowd on the street panic, making Shot C, much more risky, but Subject A, still takes it. Shot C, hits Subject B, in the head. DOA._

_Bullets used were made out of titanium. Extremely rare, and effective Ammo, but untraceable, leading to assume that Subject A has many resources at his disposal._

_Subject B, was investigating a Possible SPECTRE threat. It is suspected that the sniper was hired by SPECTRE, though there is no evidence._

M had failed to mention that SPECTRE was involved.

"_Maybe because she knew I would go after them right then." _he thought to himself.

"_At least that gives me enough of a lead to know where to start." _he thought again.

He read over the file once more, and nothing else was really helpful. He needed more information on SPECTRE. He would ask M tomorrow. Right now he needed some sleep. It was about 4:00 in the morning. He took the suit off, then took the holster off and laid the 3.47 Sig Saur on the nightstand. He loved that gun. It got him out of tough spots often. With the laser, and dead on sights, you couldn't miss.

He laid down on the bed.

"_Time for a little shut-eye." _He thought as he closed his eyes. The moonlight came through the window and glinted off of the silver Sig.


End file.
